The proliferation of radio-frequency based technology, such as cellular telephones, RFID devices, and other wireless devices, has led to a number of developments in antenna design. One popular antenna type is the patch antenna, whereby a radiating patch is positioned parallel to and spaced apart from a ground plane. A dielectric substance is placed between the patch and the ground plane. Signals may be provided to the patch, and incoming signals may be obtained, through a coaxial feed extending through the dielectric material and connected to the patch.
At present, standards have been developed that apply to communication in a number of different frequency bands, sometime for different purposes or applications. Example standards include GPS, GPRS, 2.4 GHz WLAN, 5.8 GHz WLAN, and the new 5.9 GHz DSRC bands.
There are existing antennae that attempt to operate in multiple bands; however, multi-band operation in existing antennae is typically restricted to harmonics.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved antenna that enables multi-band operation.